Detention, Ms Granger
by ilovemesomegelphie
Summary: Of course Snape would give Granger her first detention of her seventh year at Hogwarts. But where will that detention lead them? My first story, so sorry if it's not great!


AN: The story takes place in their seventh year with Snape surviving Voldemort and returning as the Potions professor. I do not own anything Harry Potter.

"Take out your books and turn to page 394," Severus Snape snarled towards his Potions class.

All students groaned under their breath, which was pure ecstasy to the professor's ears. All students but one. Snape quickly looked at the table where he heard a student whisper, "Finally," under her breath. Of course it was the Granger girl.

"I haven't even asked a question, Miss Granger, and yet you are already anxious to begin sharing your know-it-all knowledge to the rest of the class."

Hermione snapped her head up and looked straight at Snape through her bushy brown hair, her face reddening with each second that their eyes locked.

"Sorry, Professor, I was just excited that –"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for thinking that was an invitation to speak again."

Hermione went to open her mouth again but felt an elbow jab into her left rib. Ron was looking at her with wide eyes practically begging her not to cost them another ten points.

Snape smugly grinned, turned around with his black robes billowing behind him, and exclaimed in a slightly higher tone than usual, "Since you seem so eager to talk about Potions today, Ms. Granger, I'm sure you will be delighted to join me for detention tonight at eight."

Hermione, tears quickly gathering in her eyes, looked down furiously at her book. Ron and Harry both looked at each other to save Hermione embarrassment, knowing that any other disturbance would make Hermione livid at both of them for the rest of the week.

"What a right slick git he is!" Ron moaned after their Potions lesson was finally over. "You didn't even say anything back to him!"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Hermione exasperated, her eyes still red from her near breakdown. She broke free from Harry's and Ron's side and stormed to the library wanting to be alone.

"Come on, Ron, lay off it. You know this is her first detention in seven years!" Harry gave Ron's arm a nudge and they walked together back to Gryffindor tower to get started on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library furiously getting rid of any homework she was planning to get done that night.

"Who does he think he is, giving me detention after seven years of being in his stupid class without one mess up in the ridiculously complicated potions he's made us brew."

She scowled down at her parchment that she was bitterly scratching at with her quill. Ron was right; he was a git. He may have been the most brilliant man Hermione knew that was still alive, and he may have been carrying himself physically a lot better than he used to before Voldemort was dead, but. Hermione shook her head trying to rid herself of her sleepiness and her sudden longing to be able to have alone time with Professor Snape to share her intellectual thoughts. Her eyes drooped even further at the thought of having an actual intelligent conversation alone with him.

She started up her homework again as the lights from outside the castle were beginning to dim and the candles around her flicked on.

She was knocking on the Potions door at exactly eight o'clock when Snape glided quietly behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I was expecting you to arrive ten minutes earlier – isn't that what insufferable know-it-alls do?"

At this point Snape was standing so close to Hermione's back that her only reaction was to stand up even straighter to avoid touching him.

"If you'll move out of my way, Granger. Surely even you know that I must be able to see the lock in order to open it."

Hermione stumbled quickly out of his way by sidestepping. She had the sudden urge to make a run for it, but she was too curious as to why he wasn't in his classroom to begin with. She was also curious as to why she felt suddenly aroused, seeing as just a moment earlier the Potions master could have stuck out his arms and fully embraced her at any moment because they were standing that closely.

She had a sudden flick of bravery, and with a hitched up voice she casually walked behind him to enter in the room and retorted, "It wouldn't have made a difference if I were here ten minutes earlier, seeing as you weren't in your classroom to begin with."

She stopped short and she saw Snape whip around, which at this point he was already facing the storage cabinet to see what was in order.

He only had to take five long strides to be intimately close to Hermione. He bent down a ways, shoving his face inches from hers.

"How dare you question what I've been doing outside of my classroom? You have some –"

But he stopped short. Something caught his breath and made him stop. Was she wearing perfume? No, that couldn't have been it. It would have been more floral smelling. He glanced down and to his surprise her robe wasn't buttoned in the front. In plain sight was Hermione's full seventh-year figure. Although she was wearing a maroon sweater over her standard school uniform, he could see that she was definitely as maturely developed as any of the older female professors at the school were.

Hermione stared at him with a flick of interest in her eyes. She never heard him stumble for words, let alone stop midsentence. Her eyes followed his as he looked her up and down and she suddenly became aware that in her haste to make it to the dungeon in time she had forgotten to button her robe back up. Her skin slowly blushed red, but another thought came to surface in her mind. Was he checking her out?

That couldn't be it. She felt her breathing starting to quicken as her chest moved more quickly up and down to her heartbeat. She also felt a tinge of… no it couldn't be. Hermione Granger was feeling _aroused_ by Severus Snape, the most hated professor that there has ever been at Hogwarts. Of course she find him appealing in the intellectual sense, but could she really want him physically as well?

Finally getting back to his senses, Severus straightened up and, to Hermione's surprise, had a faint glow of red as well in his face. He turned around immediately and walked back over to his storage cabinet, his footsteps heavy and his stature still uncomfortably erect.

"Ms. Granger, are you familiar with using a muggle broom and dust pan? I would think your muggle parents might have spoiled you seeing as you obviously do not react well to any form of discipline." His eyes became cold once more, but there was still a hint of discomfort in them.

"Of course I know how to use a broom P-Professor." Hermione managed to stammer out. She was still going through her ridiculous emotions that were circling around in her mind and hadn't realized that Snape left from in front of her until she heard him speak again. "My parents had me help them at in the dentist –"

"Enough. I don't want to hear about your muggle parents and their ridiculous non-magic profession. Get yourself over here and clean this storage closet spotless."

Hermione grudgingly snapped out of her stupor and walked towards her Professor. Snape's eyes narrowed at her and he realized the smell was stronger now. Oh no, that was definitely not perfume. He knew exactly what the aroma was now. Her arousal.

Hermione, standing stupidly in front of Snape shifting her feet nervously, was waiting for him to step aside to enter the closet.

Snape took one last look at her and stepped aside. As she grabbed the broom and starting sweeping, the only movement that Snape made was to slightly shift his body to face her and watch. He had to admit to himself that the girl was grown up. She would no doubt pass her N.E.W.T.s in every subject and become whatever it was she wanted to be.

Hermione felt his gaze on her, even when her back was facing him. She couldn't get that feeling of him being so close behind her when she first arrived at the classroom, and her arousal just grew stronger. She had the sudden urge to almost show off in front of him. She took her robe off slowly and hung it on the hook that was at the storage door, only a foot away from where Snape was standing. She didn't feel brave enough to so much as take a glance at him, but she knew she was having an affect.

It only took her five minutes to sweep the inside of the closet, and as she was piling the dirt into one spot on the hard floor Snape reached out a hand to give her the dust bin she was to sweep it into. She knew this was her chance to really excite him so she turned her back to him and bent down slowly, keeping her bottom in full view of the Professor.

Severus knew what she was doing, but he couldn't look away. This isn't morally right. Teachers should not even think about what he was thinking of when he saw Hermione bend over. But those latter thoughts kept him glued to the spot.

Hermione quickly glanced behind her to see if her subtle move led him to stray, but she could literally see him contemplating as she stared at his face.

"Professor." Hermione stood up and walked towards Snape. Her right hand was dragging the bin along and she only stopped when she was inches away from his chest. She dared herself to look up into his eyes and she suddenly developed a shortness of breath.

"Hermione." Snape whispered back. The smell of her arousal and the look that she gave him was enough. He could feels his erection growing and the lust in his eyes grew along with it. He shoved Hermione back into the closet by grabbing her arm and stumbled forward with her so he could close and lock it shut. It was pitch black, the bin Hermione was holding fell noisily to the ground, and Snape's grip on her arm became loose, but he was determined not to let go.

"Lumos." Snape muttered under his breath and a soft dimming light appeared throughout the storage closet.

Hermione gazed at Snape, speechless, but something about the light made her even more excited. The soft light swept over Snape's features and his hair, once slimy with grease, was so soft and shiny looking. His eyes that were once cold were now full of lust and longing, and his robes that once engulfed him now sat perfectly tight on his body, revealing a physique she would never have imagined on her Professor.

Neither wanted to make the first move. Both knew the consequences and how wrong it was. Yet both stayed there, engulfed by the electricity running through her arm and his hand.

Severus couldn't stand it any longer. His grip tightened on her arm, not enough to hurt her, and he pulled her right up to him, so that every part of her body was now touching his. Her eyes were still staring into his after her momentary look over of his body, and she smiled dumbly up at him. She was entranced, aroused, but smug knowing she finally would make love to someone who was as brilliant as she was.

She could feel his erection on her stomach, seeing as her head barely reached the top of his chin. She felt its radiating heat and wanted to just strip down and take him there, but she forced herself to submit to him. At least at first.

The feeling of Hermione's stomach, although both fully clothed, gave Snape all the motivation he needed to bend down and kiss her. At first it was slow and short, both trying to figure out if this is what they really wanted. Hermione's mind was made up first and she lifter her hands to both of his ears and allowed him deeper inside of her mouth. Snape gave a low moan and shoved Hermione playfully right back to where they were, only instead of the doorway being there, the door was shut and he scooped her up so that her back was flat against the door and her legs around his waist.

Hermione wanted more. She started to grind her hips slowly into his pressing erection and Snape couldn't wait any longer. He took out his wand to remove their clothes but Hermione stopped him at once.

"You know," she purred sensuously, "muggles do get some things right."

She lowered his wand hand, took his wand from him and placed it gently on the storage shelf next to them. She took off her sweater and threw it out to the side, revealing only a black-laced bra. Snape looked at her hungrily. She smiled, sensing a shift in power, and reached out her arms and begin slowly to unbutton his robes. Once she got his cloak off all that remained was a tight black button up shirt and black trousers.

She playfully tugged her shoes off, making her another inch shorter, and kicked them aside by her sweater. She took her skirt off and added it to the pile.

Snape could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the witch's body. She was grown-up, all right. She had curves in all the right places, but not skinny either. He wanted to get lost in her smooth skin and it was becoming harder to resist the urge to strip her down bare and start.

Hermione sensed his urgency and smirked. She quickened her pace a bit and started unbuttoning her Professors robes. She slid his shirt off and took her hand, starting from his right shoulder, and ever so delicately traced a line right down to his pants. She saw his cock jump slightly at her touch and that was enough to have his pants off in no time.

Both took each other in for a few moments before Snape lunged at her. Hermione was ready though, and accepted him in his embrace. Their kisses weren't slow anymore. There was a sense of urgency to them. Almost a quest to have each other intertwined as one.

Snape didn't care anymore. He grabbed his wand as he broke out of their kiss and suddenly their undergarments were gone. He muttered a contraceptive spell as he pointed his wand to Hermione's stomach and to his now pulsing erection. He flicked one last spell at the ground and a mattress appeared.

Hermione didn't have anytime to react to any of this. By the time the mattress became visible Snape was already throwing his wand back on the shelf and pulling her down so that her back was on the cushioning and his body was on top of hers.

She didn't waste any time positioning her legs around his waist. They were already back to passionately kissing when Snape noticed that he was nearly inside of her. He broke off their kiss and moved his head away while she looked up in shock.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? Is that what you truly want?"

Hermione, feeling elated that this was all he was asking, shook her head and put her hands back on the sides of his face.

"Severus." she whispered erotically. "Fuck me."

That was the invitation he needed. She dropped her hands to his shoulders, preparing for his first thrust into her. She need not even wait a second for that to happen. He leaned low on his forearms and propelled himself inside of her, their sex slow at first like their kisses, but gradually becoming faster.

They weren't kissing anymore. Hermione's focus was on the pleasure she was experiencing while her nails dug into his shoulders, and Snape's focus was on every inch of Hermione's body.

The way her brown curly pubic mound touched his own. The way her breasts slowly brushed his chest with the rhythm of his pumping. How her hair was beginning to frizz a little more than usual from her sweat. The way her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted slightly imitating a look of pure rapture. It was all he could do not to go over the edge then and there.

She felt herself shaking and she opened her eyes at once.

"Ms. Granger! Get up you stupid girl!" Madam Pince was hovering over Hermione shaking her arm. "Severus has been looking all over for you! If he doesn't deduct house points I surely will! Sleeping in my library, what do you –"

"That's enough." Madam Pince straightened her back and stared at the towering man next to her. "Now that we have found her, could I trouble you to leave her punishment to myself?" Snape's voice silkily rang out of his mouth glaring at Madam Pince.

"Absolutely, Severus. I'll leave it to you to lock the place up." Madam Pince walked away gleefully, thinking in her mind that Hermione would surely never be caught dead sleeping in her library again.

"P-Professor." Hermione stuttered as she threw her books into her bag. "I'm so sorry Professor, I was trying to do all of my homework before I came –"

"And did you?" Snape interrupted her with a suggestive smile on his face.

"Did I w-what, s-sir?" Hermione asked, eyes wide open in shock.

"Did you cum, Hermione?"


End file.
